Changed
by devilishangel07
Summary: What if Pheobe had stayed married to Cole, or Leo hadn't died. And Paige married Henry, and they all had children. This story is what their lives might have been like 16 years in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mom!" Chris yells as he walks through the front door, coming home from school, " Mom!" He walks in the living room trying to find her. _Just wait till I tell her what the precious "twice-blessed" child did, _he thinks to himself.

Pheobe walks into the living room still in her p.j's with a box of tissues in one hand and a coffee mug in the other. " Hey hunny, she went to the grocery store. Do you need her or is it something I can help you with?" she says, sounding all congested.

Chris mumbles under his breath. Pheobe asks him what he said when she was interruputed by a screaming Sadie running down the stairs in nothing but a pair of underwear, with Paige closely behind.

" Sadie Ann Mitchell! You better get your little wiccan butt back here!" Sadie turns around and looks at her mom and raises her hands. A jet of water emerges from them, and then freezes into a wall between Paige and Sadie. Paige stands with her hands on her hips and taps her toe impatiently. " You better put that down right now young lady. Or I am going to tell your father." Sadie's eyes get wide and she clapped her hands making the ice wall disappear. She shakes her head.

" No tell daddy, Sadie good girl, pwomise mommy." Paige tilts her head and raises one eyebrow.

" So no more running away from mommy when it is time to go to daycare?" Sadie runs over to her, jumps in her arms and gives her a kiss. Paige smiles and looks over at Pheobe and Chris who are staring at her. " Oh hi Chris, how was school?" Chris shrugs his shoulders and throws his backpack on the chair.

" It was ok I guess, just a regular day at school." Paige was trying to listen, but was too busy with a wiggling Sadie in her arms.

" Thats nice dear, well I have to go get munchkin over here some clothes." She looks over at Pheobe. " Are you going into work today? If you are I can take Peter for you." Pheobe shakes her head.

" No its ok Paige, Cole took him for the day. Thanks for the offer though." Pheobe says then goes into a sneezing fit.

" Aw, honey did you take those pills I got for you." Pheobe nods her head.

" Yeah, but I just can't seem to shake it."

Paige nods her head, " I'm sorry if you need anything, just call and I will orb it to you." When Pheobe promises she will Paige turns around and walks back up the stairs.

Pheobe looks back over at Chris. "So what happened at school that makes you have that look on your face?" Chris looks at her and smiles.

" I'll tell you later, I'm going to go get mom." With that he orbs out of the room. Pheobe sits there and shakes her head, and picks up a book off the coffee table. At least she can get some reading in.

Chris orbs into the men's restroom. Sensing noone was in there he knew it would be safe. He walks out the of the bathroom, and tries to sense where Piper was, but he didn't need to. He could see her in poultry section, looking at some chicken. That was always a good thing about having a mom for a chef, you never went hungry.

Chris walks up behind her and pokes her in the sides. Piper jumps and has her hands in the air ready to freeze or blow up whatever demon was after her now. When she sees it is Chris she relaxes a bit, but still looking annoyed. She stares up at him with her hands on her hips. Her small 5'2 framing barelying even reaching his shoulders of 6'1 frame, but not backing down either way.

" What are you doing here?" She looks at her watch. " Didn't you just get out of school?" Chris looks the opposite direction, knowing he has been caught. He wasn't supposed to orb unless it was an emergency, even though Aunt Paige and dad could do if for anything. " Christopher, did you orb here?" She asked with a quetioning voice. Chris smiled at her with the biggest smile he could muster. That smile as been getting him out of trouble for longer than he could remember. Piper rolled her eyes and turned back to the chicken. Chris picked up a chicken and started tossing it back and forth from hand to hand.

" I did come here for a purpose mom. I promise it is a life and death situation. My life and Wyatt's death." Piper laughed a little herself. She found the chicken she needed and put it in the cart.

" Why don't you tell me what he did now, but walk and talk. I have to get home in time to get dinner started. Then I have to go to the club later." She crosses chicken off her list and starts to push her cart down the aisle. Chris keeps instep with his mom and begins to tell her what Wyatt did.

" Mom, you remember Jade right?" Piper stops at the fuits and starts putting some apples in a bag.

" She is the firestarter right? Didn't we just help her and her family out?" She puts the apples in the cart and starts pushing the cart again, Chris nods his head.

" Yeah, thats her. Well Wyatt orbed out with her today." Piper stops and looks up at Chris.

" He did what?" Chris smiles to himself knowing that he did it.

" Yep, he orbed her out with him. I think I remember him saying something about Italy." Piper stands there for a second, and then shrugs her shoulders and keeps pushing the cart. Chris stands there, that was not the reaction he was hoping for. " Mom, did you hear me? He orbed her out...to Italy! That is not an emergency, magical or not." A couple walks by and gives him a weird look. Chris blushes a little, realizing he said that kinda loud.

Piper takes a deep breath and very calmly says. " Now Chris, your brother is 18 there is very little I can to him anymore, and anyway. I am sure he was careful, and she knows. It is nice for him to have someone he can share his secret with, and you mister. You are 17, why aren't you dating anyone? I mean there are tons of girls that call the house for you. Or your cell-phone, but you have only gone out with a few of them. Maybe you should think about going out on a date once in awhile too. It relieves the stress of magical duty." Chris raises his eyebrow at her, and his shoulders droop.

" Yeah, but none of them were my innocence, and we aren't supposed to date innocents." Piper rolls her eyes, but doesn't say anything else.

They walk for a bit longer when Piper yells out." Oh my god! I almost forgot. Patience is bringing home her boyfriend, for dinner." Patience who was two years younger than Chris, got some of her fathers demonic powers. Like throwing fire, but she can also can control the weather, and she is an empath. Which in other words means you don't want to get her upset.

Chris sighs, " Honestly mom, does he have to come tonight? Especially with Aunt Pheobe sick and all." Piper turns back to get some more chicken.

"Now Chris, be a good sport. This really means alot to your cousin, and with her dad being one of the most feared demon's of all time who might I add is very protective. She is going to be nervous already, and she looks up to you. She doesn't need you judging too." Chris started to feel kinda bad. He always has liked Patience, and she was having problems getting her powers under control lately.

"Ok, I promise I will come. I will get Wyatt too." Piper smiled and patted him on the arm.

" Thankyou very much for not arguing." Chris just sighed and picked up a bag of chips and threw it in the cart.

Meanwhile in the underworld...

" Do you think you are ready?" The hooded figured says to the beautiful girl standing infront of him. With hair as dark as the night sky, and eyes such a piercing blue, against her tan skin. She was hard not to notice.

" Never been more ready in my life." She smiled a sexy but sweet smile. The hooded figure laughed.

" Good, now remember this is the biggest thing you have ever done. You must get him to trust you. You must get him to let you into his life. Don't fail me Fayre. Our exsistence depends on this. We need him."

" I understand." she nods her head and is suddenly envolped in swarm of flames, and then disappears.

Back at the grocery store...

Piper and Chris are in the check-out line behind two other people. The person at the line though is having problems with the credit card machine. Piper lets out a sigh and taps her foot impatiently looking at her watch every 5 seconds. Chris had picked up a car magazine and was flipping through it when he heard his name.

" Chris I need you bring Piper!" It was Aunt Pheobe's voice, Chris tapped Piper.

"Mom, we need to go." Piper's eyes get wide, and looks infront of her to see that they had gottent the machine fixed and the line was starting to move again.

"Now?" Chris looked at her with the irriated look she had given him already.

" Unless you want Aunt Pheobe to die." He says with crossed arms. She rolls her eyes and grabs her purse.

" Fine but this better be an emergency." She gets out of line and they b-line for the bathroom. Leaving a bunch of angry people behind them in line.

They orb into the living room. Just in time to see Pheobe being thrown across the room by a big, large guy with a bald head and pale skin. Piper sticks up her hands and freezes the room, while Chris runs over to Pheobe who was picking herself up off the ground.

" Took you guys long enough?" Chris opens his mouth but Piper interrupts.

" Yeah, we got caught up, sorry." She looks at Chris with a warning not to tell her. Chris closes his mouth and nods his head. All three of them look over at the demon who standing there,frozen, from Piper's power. Pheobe walks up to him, and does a roundhouse kick into his gut which knocks out the freeze, and sends the demon flying through the room. She turns around to Chris and Piper with a big smile on her face. Piper smiles and back, and when the demon comes running back after them she blows him up. She nods her head, and looks at Chris.

" Oh, Oh, can you please orb me back?" Chris nods his head.

" Grocery store." and with a wave of his hand Piper leaves in a circle of blue orbs. Pheobe walks back over to the couch, and Chris follows plopping himself down in the chair.

" Mom is all flipped out about the dinner tonight." Pheobe props her feet back on the couch and asks in a confused voice.

" What dinner?" Chris looks at her like she is nuts.

" Aunt Pheobe, Patience's boyfriend is coming over tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pheobe jumps up off the couch and starts calling for Cole. " Cole! Cole! Cole get your half-demonic ass over here right now!" Cole shimmers into the living room with a worried look on his face.

" What! What! Are you ok? Are the kids ok? What demon was it. I'll kill him right now." He opens the palm of his hand, and an energry ball appears. Chris sits back laughing to himself.

" Dinner." Chris says matter-of-factly. Cole puts his energy ball out and looks at Pheobe with a confused look on his face.

" Pheobe, hunny. What is he talking about?" Pheobe turns around a gives Chris a shut-up look.

" Did you remember that Patience is bringing her boyfriend home to dinner tonight?" Cole straigtened his suite out and tried to stay very calm.

" You mean you called me out of my office to tell me about dinner?" Pheobe crosses her arms.

" Fine if you don't care about meeting your daughters first serious boyfriend. You can tell her why you won't be attending dinner." Cole looks mad.

" Wait, she is serious about this boy? Does she know anything about him? Like if he has any demonic relatives we might need to know about? Or better yet what if he is a demon wanting the power of the charmed ones? Or better yet the charmed one's heir, or the twice-blessed child." Cole was simmering now. Pheobe looked up at him.

" So I guess that means you will be attending dinner then right?" Cole nodded his head.

" You can beat your fairies wings I will be there." Pheobe smiled and then gave him a kiss on the cheek, then started to cough. Cole scrunched his eyebrows together and looked at her. " Have you been resting? Taking all the vitamin C? If you want I can stop by the rain forest on the way home and grab an orange or too." Pheobe shook her head, and waved him off with his hand.

" No, no, I'm fine. Go back to work babe. I'm gonna go take a quick shower." Cole gave her a quick kiss again then shimmered out. Waving at Chris as he left. Pheobe turned to walk up the stairs to take a shower when she turned around and looked at Chris. Without saying a word Chris waved his hand and said, " bathroom". Pheobe yelled from upstairs.

" Thanks Chris." He got up from his chair and walked over to the mess from where Piper had blown up the demon. He waved his hand over it and the scorch marks came out of the carpet, and the broken vase disappeared. Once he was done cleaning up he went into the kitchen to get something to drink. He was grabbing a can of pop when Wyatt orbed in with a goofy grin on his face. Chris looked up at him with an irritated look on his face.

"So how is Italy this time of year." Wyatt came out of his daze and looked at his little brother.

" Awww, whats the matter bro, jealous?" Chris snorted and rose an eyebrow.

" Of what? The twice-blessed child, never." Wyatt smiled and grabbed a can of pop before sitting down at the table.

" She is great Chris. Smart, funny, courageous, and she has a kick butt power." Chris joined his brother at the table before opening his pop.

" Awwww...Wyatt is in love. How cute." Wyatt give him a drop dead look, and Chris smiles. Piper comes walking into the kitchen carrying 3 large loads of grocerys.

" You know boys, you could help me here." Chris and Wyatt look at each other, and then at the same time answer.

" Nah." She sets the bags down and then looks at them.

" Haha, very funny." She takes the chicken out and turns on the over. She puts the rest of the grocerys away, leaving out the ones she is going to need for tonight. She looks up at the boys drinking their pops in quiet when Wyatt snaps his fingers and his backpack appears on the table. Chris does the same thing, but he has to call it. They pulls their books out and start working on their homework.

" Hey Chris I noticed that you cleaned up the demon mess, thanks it saved me trouble for tonight." Wyatt looks up at Piper.

" Another attack? Did you take care of him?" Before anyone could answer though Wyatt realized what Piper had said.

" What dinner?" Piper stopped cutting up the carrotts for the salad and looked at Wyatt.

" Patience is having her boyfriend over for Dinner." Chris said between drinks of his pop.

Wyatt looked at Chris, " Patience has a boyfriend? When did this happen?" Chris shrugged his shoulders.

" I don't know, but mom wants us to be nice." Piper cleared her throat.

" Your right I want you to be nice." Wyatt looked back at Piper.

" I will, but maybe we should check into him first. I mean I bet Uncle Cole would appreciate it."Piper shook her head, and went back to cutting.

" Or maybe you shouldn't and just say ya did. Incase you guys are forgetting Patience is an empath. I'm pretty sure she would be able to know if something was wrong." Wyatt shrugged his shoulder and went back to his math homework.

" What is his name anyway?" Chris asks realizing he didn't even know. Wyatt looks up and looks at Piper. Piper stopped cutting and looked at the two boys. Hey eyes wide.

" I have no idea." Chris started laughing and Piper called for Leo who orbed in almost instantly. He looked at the boys and smiled.

" Hey boys." Chris and Wyatt answer through their laughter.

" Hey dad." Leo looks at Piper and has a questioningly look in his gaze. Piper herself was trying hard not to laugh.

" The boys are just being dumb." She looked at them real quick and then started talking to Leo again. " Do you happen to know Patience's boyfriends name?" Leo looked at her like she was nuts.

" Patience has a boyfriend?" Piper shook her head and waved her hand at him.

" Nevermind, go ahead and go back to what you were doing." Leo shrugged, leaned down to give her a kiss, said good-bye to the boys, and orbed out.

A couple hours later...

" Hmmmmm...what smells so good?" Henry asks with a wiggling Sadie in his arms and a tired Paige beside him.

" I have no idea, but I am so tired right now I just want to go to bed." Paige answers him through a yawn. Henry puts Sadie down and she goes running to the kitchen. They follow closely behind, and when they enter they see that the kitchen is very busy. Wyatt and Chris are setting the table in the dining room, and Peter is following them around with an ice tray and glasses. Pheobe is tossing a salad, and trying to sneeze all over it. While Piper pulls a chicken out of the over, Cole and Leo are looking at the newspaper.

" Woah, looks like a circus in here." Henry says in awe. They all look up to see Henry and Paige standing in the doorway.

Pheobe smiles, " Hey you guys are here just in time to help." She wiggles her eyebrows at him, and Paige gives her a closed lip smile.

" Great, just what I wanted to do. What is the special occassion for?" Cole through a very gruff voice answers her.

" Patience has a boyfriend, and we are having dinner to meet him." Henry goes over and sits at the table with Leo and Cole to look at the newspaper. Paige shakes her head and laughs a little.

" Poor girl, Cole you are going to be nice aren't you?" He looks up at her not smiling. So Pheobe answers for him.

" Of course he is. He is going to be the good demon I know he is." Cole raised an eyebrow at her, and Pheobe walked over and gave him a kiss. He went back to looking at the newspaper never saying a word.

Paige goes over and grabs a bowl off the counter and takes it into the diningroom, and it is there where she finds Sadie filling each glass up with ice using her power. While Wyatt and Chris are chasing Peter around the diningroom, yelling something about a frog. Paige shakes her head. Sometimes she feels bad for Cole and Pheobe, sure not only are little boys dirty on their own,and love animals of any kind, but when they get one that can talk to them,and make them do what he wants. Even turn into a couple. It was ten times harder than your average boy.

" What is going on in here?"Paige asks in her I mean buisness voice. Peter comes to an immediate stop which makes Wyatt and Chris run right into him. Paige is looking down at him with her arms crossed and her foot tapping quietly. Peter looks up at her and smiles, the same smile that made Pheobe fall in love with his daddy.

" Hi Aunt Paige, I was just. Well, you know. I was thinking. Um, well." Paige stands there with her eyebrows raised. She has learned not to give into those smiles of the Halliwell men. Chris speaks up, panting a little from chasing is younger cousin around.

" He was going to put that frog in whats his names chair." Paige raised one eyebrow, and stared at Peter.

" Now why would you do something like that?" Peter shrugs his shoulder.

" Because I want too, and it is my obligation as a younger sibling to torment the older one." He stares at Paige with a matter-of-fact look on his face. Paige trying not to laugh decides to call Cole into the room. He comes in all grumpy mumbling something under his breath.

" Im sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you say?" Paige asks Cole with a teasing smile on his face.

" Nevermind." He mumbles. Paige smiles and points to Peter.

" Your son was going to stick a toad in," she stops suddenly realizing she doesn't know his name either," umm...in our company's chair." Cole looked at Peter and smiled a huge smile. The first smile I had seen him smile all day.

" Was it a warty one?" Paige hits him, and Cole clears his throat.

" Peter that was a very wrong thing to do, and I'm very disappointed in you." Cole crosses his arms and looks at his son. Peter looks down at the ground. Not about to disobey his dad. Cole turns to look at Paige and she nods her head, and he walks back in the kitchen.

Paige walks over to the table, and helps the kids set the table. Chris is just standing there with his arms crossed. Wyatt looks irritated, and stops putting the dishes down.

" Whats your problem? To good to set the table?" Chris raises his eyebrow.

" For your information, no I wasn't, I was just thinking of saving time." Chris gave a michevous grin and waved his hand over the table at the time he said, " silverware." All the dishes went up in blue orbs and came back down in their proper place. Paige stood there staring Chris down.

" Christopher Halliwell, do I need to tell your mother what you just did?" Chris grinned, shrugged his shoulders, and walked out of the room towards the kitchen. Paige looked up at the ceiling and shook her head. Wyatt came over and put his arm around her.

" Aunt Paige, just give it up. He is never gonna learn." Paige looked up at thim and grinned.

" Do you really think you should be talking about learning lessons?" Wyatt smiled showing all of his teeth, and turned around to go back in the kitchen. Paige helped Peter and Sadie with setting the rest of the table, that Chris didn't get to, which wasn't much. By the time they were done they could hear Patience yell through the front door that they were home. Probably to make sure if we were up to anything magic wise that we needed to stop


	3. Chapter 3

Cole sat at the kitchen table not wanting to go meet his daughters boyfriend. Knowing already that he wasn't going to like him, but Phoebe insisted he be nice.

" Ok everyone, be nice this is important to Patience. No magic got it? Nothing of the sort. Paige Henry, try to keep Sadie under control, she has been kinda power happy lately if you know what I mean." Phoebe was standing around lecturing everyone before going to meet her only daughter's first boyfriend. She was about to walk out of the kitchen when she realized that she didn't even know his name. She turned around to the clan standing around getting ready to follow her out.

" Hey, I just realized I don't know his name." She looked at Cole, and he made a gruffing noise.

" Do you honestly expect me to know?" She raised one eyebrow.

" Cole, this is not the time now to let your demonic half take over." Cole's eyes got real wide, and he stood up and stormed over by her and grabbed her hand.

" Fine, lets go." Before Phoebe knew what was happening she was being pulled to the livingroom where Patience was showing her boyfriend the place. Phoebe put on her biggest smile and elbowed Cole in the gut, who in turn gave a halfway smile.

Wyatt, Chris, Peter,Henry, Leo, and Sadie were watching from the conservatory. They were all staring at Patience's boyfriend. He had jet black hair, and bright blue eyes, with tan skin. He was fairly tall, and had a nice build with an intrancing smile.

Wyatt nudged Chris, " Ooooo, look at Uncle Cole, he doesn't look impressed at all. Everyone better watch out. We don't want Belthazor coming out." Henry turned around to him and gave him the evil eye. Which shut Wyatt up in an instant. Piper and Paige came up behind them.

" What are you guys doing?" Piper asked with an accusing look in her eyes. Leo started coughing.

" Well, um we were just." He looked at Paige to see that she had the same look as her sister. Then he looked at Chris, " Chris why don't you explain to your mother what we were doing." Chris looked shocked and started to stutter just like his father. Piper rose her eyebrows in amusement.

" You know you guys could just go say hi." she said, with laughter in her voice. She rolled her eyes and pushed through the peeking crowd to go introduce herself.

Chris watched as his mom, and Aunt Paige went over and introduced themselves like it was no big deal. Sadie was attached at her mom's hip,but the guys just stayed back watching from afar. Cole walked over to them with an angry look on his face.

" Could you sense anything? Evil, anything like that?" Henry asked, Cole pursed his lips together and took a deep breath.

" No, nothing he is perfect." The guys looked at each other, but then heard them being called for dinner. They were walking into dining room when Leo asked in a quiet voice.

" Did you get his name?" Coles eyes got wide and he shook his head.

" Opps." Leo rolled his eyes and went to introduce himself. With Henry and the boys following.

Meanwhile in the underworld...

"Master, it is all set up." Fayre said her head bowed. The hooded figure laughed.

" Good job, no go, and do not fail me. Or you will have to pay."

Back at the manor...

" Mrs. Halliwell, this is one of the best dinners I have ever eaten." Piper smiles at the boys compliment. Still not sure of his name she nodded her head.

" Thanks, but you can call me Piper really." He smiled back showing a straight row of pearly whites.

Phoebe looked at Patience. She looked so happy, and everybody was being good. Peter hadn't called in animals in the room, and Sadie hadn't turned anything to ice. It was turning out to be a nice family dinner. Even cole was acting civilized.

Patience looked around the table. Everyone was smilling and talking, and acting like a real family with a guest over. It was so cool. Everything was going perfect. There hadn't been any demonic attacks yet or anything. Which was a good thing, because she didn't like using her powers. The weather control and fire throwing she could control, but being an empath really sucked sometimes. She blamed her mother for that usless, annoying power.

Everyone was done eating dinner and Piper was bringing out desert. She was in the kitchen cutting it sections when she felt herself being thrown across the room. She hit the wall hard and crumpled to the ground. She shook her head and got up, and saw what had thrown her across the room.

The demon had yellow eyes and black spikey hair. Other than that he looked like an ordinary human being though. That is if an average ordinary human being could throw fireballs. The demon threw it at Piper and she froze it right in front of her face. She growled and got up blowing it up with a flick of her wrist. Phoebe and Paige came running into the kitchen incase what they heard they needed the Power of Three to defeat it. They saw Piper standing in front of what she had apparently just blown up. She walked over to the cake and tried to salvage what was left of it. Grumbling as she went.

"Piper was it a demon?" Paige asked, Piper looked at her like she was stupid.

" No, the cake just didn't look good so I decided to blow it up. Of course it was a demon!" Paige held her hands up in the air took a step back. Piper was picking up a piece of cake when she heard a scream in the dining room. She dropped it and he Phoebe and Paige ran in. She saw cole holding an energry ball and throwing it at some demon. It looked like the one Piper had just blown up. It blew up and one showed up again in its place.

" Brian, duck!" Patience screamed as a energy ball caming flying towards them.

"Brian, that is his name!" Everyone thought pretty much at the same time.

Phoebe felt someone grab her from behind. She grabbed its hand and threw it over her shoulder. Which made her start into a coughing fit.

Cole was throwing energy balls left and right trying to hit them, but they were just way to fast. Piper was also using her power to try and blow them up, but was running into the same problem. Till finally she got so annoyed she froze the whole room. Some of the demons were frozen blurs, some had half formed fireballs in their hands. Piper grunted and brushed her hands together.

" Good thinking mom." Chris said smiling. Piper shrugged her shoulders then turned around to the nearest demon, but the next thing she knew she was being thrown from her feet by a blur, that had just been frozen.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I just wanted to say thankyou for reading my story. It is the first one I have every posted, and I would love to hear if you have any ideas. Or even if you find things that I might need to work on here and there. Please tell me what you think.

-Jenifer

CHAPTER 4

Wyatt watched in horror as his mother got thrown across the room, wincing as Piper hit the wall and crumbled to the ground. The demon noticing the opportunity to get a Charmed One went after Piper. Wyatt noticed and threw his hand out and closed is fist. The demon stopped and grabbed his neck like he was being choked, he held him there for a little bit letting him suffer. Then witha flick of his wrist the demon burst into a million little pieces.

Patience was really upset. How was she supposed to explain this to Brian? _Oh yeah, by the way, my family is the most powerful families in the world. My mom and Aunts are the Charmed Ones, and are feared all over the world. My dad is a half demon, my uncle is a whitelighter, not only a whitelighter, but an Elder, and my cousin, Wyatt, is the twice-blessed child. Not to mention that my brother can turn into animals, along with communicating with them anytime he wants, and that if your not careful my cousin Sadie might turn you into an ice sculpture, and that our other cousin, Chris, was the second most powerful being in the world._ Something inside of her just didn't think he would believe her.

She kicked a demon in the gut, getting more and more upset, which made it start raining, and the more and more upset she got the harder and harder it rained. She had just gotten the power of controling the weather, and her mom promised her that one day she would be able to control it, but today was not that day. She could hear the winds howling, and the lightning crashing. With every time she hit a demon.

Brian watched the group trying to fight the demons. He could feel all the power going around. To bad he wasn't supposed to help.

Paige was trying to orb the demons away, but they were to fast and she couldn't get a good read on them. Anytime she concentrated she could feel it run out of her grasp. _" Grrrr, as soon as this is all over I am going to find these little critters in the Book of Shadow, and then I am going to vanquish them all." _She thought to herself as she orbed a fireball away from her.

Cole was throwing energyballs left and right trying to hit these nasty little buggars. _" I can't believe this." _he thought to himself, _" I was one of the most feared demons in the underworld, and I can't even hit little scum demons." _He looked over at Patience to make sure she was handling herself ok. She was kicking a demon in the gut. Well at least trying to, untill she got ticked off and threw a flame of fire at him. It was raining incrediable hard, and he had a feeling it was Patience's doing. She had to get a hold on that power, it could come into great use. He looked over at Peter, he saw his eyes had turned a yellowish colour, and then he let out a loud roar. Then he slashed at one of the demons, cutting a hole right through him. Cole winced as the demon burst into a million pieces. _" Note to self, don't make Peter mad." _

Chris was trying to use is power of telekenisis to throw the demons away, but he was having the same problem as everyone else. They were to fast, and yes they all had great powers, but they can't hit what they can't see, and all they saw now was blurs. He went flying head over heels as one came running up behind him. He tried to grab on to the demon with his power of strangulation, but anytime he felt like he got a grasp the demon would run out of it.

Leo was using his elder powers, but it wasn't helping any. They were to fast, and anytime he sent an electric current at them, they just ran and dodged them. He had been an Elder now for a long time, and he had never heard of these guys before. They could be a real problem if the Halliwell family couldn't stop them.

Everyone was using there powers to try and stop these speedy little demons, but none of them were quick enough. They all were standing in a circle. Piper had woken up, and was very angry, and when Piper is angry it is not a pretty picture.

The demons started to surround them and Paige orbed Henry, Brian and the younger kids out of the circle. Piper was trying to freeze them, but it wasn't working. When the demons started running circles around them so fast that Piper's hair started blowing they knew something was wrong.

"What do you suggest we do now!" Cole yelled. Phoebe looked at him then at the rest of the group.

"Paige,Chris, Wyatt, Leo! Try to orb us out of here!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. The 4 of them looked at each other, then grabbed the hand of whoever they were standing next to. They closed their eyes, and tried to concentrate on somewhere outside the house.

They started to orb out, but they all fell to the ground only after a few seconds. The orbers were coughing and grabbing their chest.

"What happened!" Piper yelled, " I take that back! What's happening! I can't breathe!" She started to cough. She looked around, everyone was doubled over gasping for air. "_Is this it?" _she thought to herself. _" Is this really going to be the end of us?"_ She heard a loud crashing noise. She looked up and saw a woman in black leather. The stranger was yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Ezeerf ot ouy dnammoc I" The demons stopped what they were doing, and just stood there. Paige got to her knees and looked at the stranger. Suspicous of who she was, and at the same time, not really caring because she just saved them.

The woman brought her hand to her mouth, and then blew a kiss. Phoebe stood there looking at her like she was stupid, but not for long. Because all the demons around her started screaming, and then one by one poofed into a million pieces.

Chris looked at the beautiful stranger. She had long gorgeous black hair that fell to her waiste, and brilliant blue eyes. He stood up entranced by her beauty, Piper though, was not. She looked at where the demons just were and then looked back at the stranger. She blew a strand of hair out of her face and got up off the ground." Hi, who are you?" she asked susicously. The stranger smiled and took a bow.

"I'm Fayre, I heard your cry for help. I understand that these demons can be hard to fight. Even some of the best of them can't get them. So don't feel bad if your powers couldn't cut it, especially if you are only practioners." Piper crossed her arms and her jaw dropped, she look insulted.

"Excuse me, are you suggesting that we are some wimpy powered witches? Because I will have you know that we are the Charmed Ones. So you might want to be careful who you call low level." Fayre's eye widened and she looked shocked.

"Oh my, I am so sorry. I had no idea. I just thought. Well, you know." Piper raised her hands, Leo quickly grabbed her arm and interrupted. Piper jerked her arms out of his grasp, and Leo said through a smile.

"Piper, don't you think that we should at least give her a chance to explain who she is before you go blowing her up. Especially since she just saved us." He never stopped smiling the whole time. Piper didn't say a word she just slowly brought her hands down slowly and rose one eyebrow, as Leo turned to talk to Fayre." Thankyou so much. We appreciate it greatly. They were just so fast. What did you do to get them to stop?" Fayre smiled.

"Oh, it was just a simple reversal spell. I just told them to freeze backwards." She nods her head like it is no big deal. Piper pursed her lips together and made a gruffing noise. Leo nudged her and smiled.

"Well whatever you did thankyou." He says with a big smile on his face. Fayre smiles back and then looks at the rest of them. Cole has one arm around Phoebe and one hand on Peter's shoulder. Patience is standing next to Phoebe looking suspicous at Fayre, she just got a bad feeling about her. Paige was standing next to Henry who was holding a very restless Sadie. While Chris and Wyatt stood with there arms crossed behind Leo and Piper.

Fayre saw Brian standing in the corner and smiled at him. _" This could be my way to get the attention off of me" _she thought to herself." What is your name?" she asked looking straight at him.

The group looked at each other trying to figure out who she was talking about completely forgetting about Brian. When Patience saw him in the corner she let out a screech, and ran over to him. Brian pushed her away.

"Are you angry?" she asked in a whispered voice.

"Angry! You are asking me if I am angry? Hell Patience you just threw fire from your hands, and I swear I heard your brother roar." He threw his arms in the air. _I wonder if she is buying it? _He thought to himself.

Patience stared at him, trying as hard as she could not to cry. " I...we...well...my family...we're witches." she finally choked out. Amazingly enough though his expression didn't change.

"You can't be witches, because witches don't exist." Brian said crossing his arms. Patience opened her mouth, but no words came out. What was she supposed to say? Luckily though she didn't have to say anything. She has two very protective cousins.

"Listen here Brian, I don't know who you think you are talking to her like that, but I just want you to remember she just saved your butt, so maybe you should be thanking her, and not questioning her motives." Chris said, blue eyes blazing.

_"This might be harder than I thought." _Fayre thought to herself, staring at Chris. She could feel the power radiating off of him.

Brian stared at Chris. He had heard about the children of the Charmed Ones's power, and he didn't really care to experience the rath of it, but he has never been known to backaway from a fight either.

Pheobe watched as Chris, Wyatt and Brian have a staredown. She had to give Brian credit though. She didn't know to many people who weren't intimidated by the Halliwell men. Demons fell to their knees in fear, but Brian just stood there determination in his eyes.

"Well maybe I wouldn't be suprised if she would have given me some sort of warning." Brian said. He wasn't going to let them boss him around. He might not have as strong as powers as them, but he has some pretty good ones, and he knows how to use them.

Wyatt squinted his eyes and stared at him. _"I can't believe that fool dares argue with us after what he just saw." _He crosses his arms. " Well how was she supposed to know that you weren't going to go turn us in? Cuz honestly right now you aren't showing us that your trustful!"

"How am I supposed to trust that you aren't going to kill me! I'm not the freak of nature here!" Brian was really mad now. He was staring Wyatt right in the eyes when he felt this invisible force throw him against the wall. He hit it with a hard thud and crumpled to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well here is the next chapter. I am still open for ideas. PLEASE send me a review I would love to here from you. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading. Sorry it is such a short chapter I will have the next one up sooner than you can say "Bob's your uncle."

-Jenifer

CHAPTER 5

Brian picked himself up off the ground. _Oh that does it._ Before Wyatt and Chris knew what was happening to them Brian raised his arm and pointed his hand toward them as lightning bolts shot from his hand, sending Chris and Wyatt flying across the room. His eyes had a yellowish tint to them and he was staring at Chris and Wyatt.

Chris sat there staring at Brian. He had never seen a power like that before. Sure, he has seen fireballs, energyballs, plasma balls, just about any kind ofdemonic ball there was, but never lighting bolts. Elders could do energy bolts, but these were obvious lighing bolts like from the sky. He got up slowly rubbing his arm from where he got hit. He could feel a burning sensation there, and it was annoying him.

Wyatt was mad but at the same time sorta impressed. He could feel how much power that boy had, and he had a feeling that he hadn't even used a little bit of it, but that didn't change the fact that he just threw him across the room. He stood up ready to retaliate but didn't get the chance. Chris was already up hand extended in a fist staring right at Brian. He was using his power of strangulation.

Brian felt the force of Chris's power around his neck. What was he gonna do now? Sure he was pretty experienced in his powers, but he wasn't going up against any ordinary witch or demon. He was going up against one of the Charmed One's kids. This was no joke. Even though he was somewhat of a prodginy himself.

He looked at Chris using all the concentration he could. Then with all the strength he could muster sent a weak bolt of lighting at him. Making Chris loose his focus, only for a second, he fell to the ground in just enough time for Chris to use his power of telekenisis to throw him against the wall.

Brian hit wall hard, and crumpled to the ground. When he recovered from the hit he crawled over tothe nearestchair and pulled himself up. He looked up in just enough time to see Cole about to throw an energy ball at him._This is not what I was hoping for. _He thought to himself, he opened his mouth, but before he could explain Cole threw the energyball at him.He barelyhad enough time to get his hand infront of him to deflect it. He got that nifty little power from his mom. Unfortunatly Cole was a strong demon with strong powers,and even though he stopped it from killing him, it did throw him against the wall, again. Even harder than before.

" Who are you!" Cole demanded forming a new energyball in his hand. The ground started shaking, and Cole knew that Patience was not being so patient.

" Dad, don't!" Patience screamed at the top of her lungs. Her eyes were starting to turn red, and it wasn't from crying. More like little flames of fire.

" Patience, stay out of this! You have no idea who he is!" Cole looked back over at Brian. _He had only heard of one thing that has the power to throw lightning bolts, and if this kid is who he thinks he is. He could either be a powerful alli or enemy, and he wasn't letting any of his family near him untill he found out for himself. _" Tell me who you are!" he yelled at Brian again.

Brian stared Cole back in the eye, trying to not let the fear come through. His dad had warned him that this might happen, but Brian had to find out for himself. He knew when he had first seen Patience that this day would one day come. Hopefully they will be understanding.

He opened his mouth to answer Cole when the whole room started shaking, and things started falling of the walls. Cole looked back at Patience, and saw that she was standing there with her eyes closed in the middle of the room arms in the air. " Patience calm down, please." He talked to her as smoothly as he could, but she couldn't hear him. She had lost control.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cole looked at Brian and threw the energyball right above his head. " Fix this now! I know you can!"

_Ooooo, I messed up now, he knows who I am. _Brian thought to himself before getting up and looking at Patience. How was he supposed to fix this? He walked up to Patience and Phoebe grabbed him by the arm.

" Look I don't know who you are, but Cole seems to, which means most probably you are a demon. So just to let you know, if you hurt my daughter in any way, shape, or form I will vanquish you." She meant buisness. This was no time for games, and it was her family.

He nodded his head and walked over to Patience ducking as a chair went flying across the room. It was tornado force winds, and he if expected to be able to help, he had to do something quick.

Chris and Wyatt took a step back to hold on to something as the winds kept getting stronger and stronger. " Mom! Everybody come here I'm gonna put my shield up." Wyatt screamed, as the group caming running into the protective shield. Wyatt could feel the power that Patience was using and hoped that whoever this Brian dude was he knew what he was doing. For everyones sake.

Brian took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Calling the elements was almost second nature to him, but calling elements magnified by a very powerful witch was a completely different story. He just hoped he could do it.

He closed his eyes and brought his hands in the air, and concentrated on the task that needed to be done. He could feel the elements, and he knew that they recognized him and started to come to him. When he was done he felt refreshed. Patience on the other hand didn't look so good. Infact she looked down right terrified.

"Patience...I can explain." he started to say but felt something hit him from the back and he fell face first on ground,hard. This was starting to get old. He turned around and saw Cole standing over him, again. With the same look in his eye that he had before he just saved the family.

" Now Cole, I just saved your family, can't you be a little bit nicer to me?" Brian couldn't help sound a little bit cocky. It was the sourceror in him. Cole just stared him down, then put out his energyball.

" Look just leave and never come back, understand?" Cole meant buisness. Brian stood up and shook his head.

" No, I'm sorry, but I came here cuz of her." he pointed at Patience." I risked my life, my identity to be with her. You aren't chasing me away that fast Belthazor." Cole opened his mouth to retaliate, but Piper interrupted.

" Speaking of identities. Who are you?" Brian looked at Cole and Cole looked at Piper.

" He is the elements." Cole said with a sigh. Piper rose her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

" Care to explain?" Cole took a deep breathe and walked over to Phoebe, putting his arm around her.

" Okay, you know how Patience can control the weather, and what a powerful power that is, and only a few are blessed with it." Cole looked at Patience, putting that last little bit in for her." He is the weather. He is made up of all the elements. He is a prodigny, much like the Charmed Ones."

" I don't get it. He can control the weather like Patience?" Chris asked in a very confused voice. Cole shook his head.

" No much more powerful than that. Patience can call upon the weather make storms, stuff like that, but he is the weather. I don't know it is hard to explain. He is all the elements combined. He is the only one who would have been able to stop Patience. Infact he could stop all of you. Most of your powers have some sort of elemental basis. He could stop any of you with a snap of his finger."

" So he needs vanquished." Wyatt said staring at Brian, like he was afraid that if he blinked he would be gone. Wyatt formed a plasma ball but didn't get a chance to throw it. He was interrupted by a strange voice.

" There is no need for that." The strange voice said in a deep and threatning voice. Wyatt looked around, and thats when he saw the tall elegant middle aged man with salt and pepper hair walking over to Brian.

"Finito." The voice said and the plasma ball he was holding poofed out of sight. Wyatt looked from his hand to the man, he was pretty powerful if he could make Wyatts power diminsh.

Cole took a step forward toward the stranger. He knew who he was, but wasn't afraid. The stranger looked at Cole and then at Phoebe and smiled. " Belthazor, look at you. Married to a Charmed One, with kids. Kids that will one day destroy the whole underworld. Didn't know you had it in you." he said with a twinkle in his eye. Cole let out a burst of laughter and gave the man a hug.

" Castil you old hog, I have not seen you in 200 years!" Cole was laughing. Phoebe turned around to look at her sisters who looked just as suprised as they felt. " Anyway old man, I don't think you should be talking. I am assuming that he is your son. Which means you have been pretty busy yourself. Hows your witch doing?"

Castil stopped smiling and looked at Brian. " She is dead, the source killed her himself the day of Brians birth." Phoebe went over and put her hand on Cole's arm.

" I'm so sorry." She said in a sympathetic voice. She could feel that he loved her very much. Castil just looked at her and nodded his head. It was quiet for a couple minutes, but it was interrupted when Piper let out a scream.

" Oh my god! She is gone! How could we let her go! I wasn't done questioning her." Piper was throwing her hands in the air frustrated with herself for getting sidetracked. " Did anybody see her go? Leo do you think you could follow her sent. O O, or Cole you would be better."

" Piper, calm down. We will find her I promise, but we have more pressing issues at the moment." Paige said through a fake smile. Piper looked at her and took a deep breath and looked back at Castil and Brian.

" Aren't sorcerors evil?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Paige elbowed her, but she just ignored it.

" Your reputation does you well Piper." Piper stared him down, and he smiled. " Yes, sorcerors normally are evil, but you should know that evil can turn good if they have a good enough motivation." he looked at Cole." I much like Cole fell in love with a half witch, half demon. Much like you Patience." Patience looked at the ground and listened as Castil told his story.

" It was about 20 years ago when I met her. She had chosen the way of good, and I was the sources most powerful sorceror. He wanted me to make a potion to make her demonic half become over powering, she was very powerful, and very beautiful." He stopped for a second almost like he was reliving it. " I made the potion, had my plan of attack ready, but when it came down to it. I couldn't, when I appeared before her, she just smiled, and told me that she would kill herself before she would let her demonic self out. I was torn, I knew that I had to complete my duties to the source, but I had fallen in love with the person I was supposed to change, and I couldn't do it. So I let her go, and the rest is history."

" I'm so sorry Castil. I wish we could help you somehow." Paige said with concern in her voice. Castil straigtned his shoulders and stood up straight, trying to hide the fact that it had hurt to recall.

" Yes, well we can't change the past, and it is that way for a reason. We must go now. I am sorry if my son has caused you any disruptions, come Brian." Brian looked at Patience one last time, catching her eyes. He smiled, but she didn't smile back. He looked down at the ground, and got an idea. He closed his hand and when he could feel what he needed he pulled it down and blew it to Patience.

Patience watched as Brian blew something at her. She should have run, but something inside of her told her he wouldn't hurt her. That is when she felt the softness of it. He had given her a cloud, sure most guys give teddy bears, but this was oh so much better. She mouthed "thank-you" to him and he smiled.

Castil rose his hands in the air when Piper yelled out to him. " Hey do you know a demon named Fayre?" Paige crossed her arms and stared at Piper.

" You don't know if she is a demon or not." Paige said in an irritated voice. Piper waved her hand at her in a shutup gesture.

" No, I am sorry to say I have heard of no such demon, why?" He said with curiosity in his voice.

" Well, because she just attacked." Paige nudged her in the gut and Piper groaned. " Fine, I guess she technically didn't attack us. She might have helped us, but she had this weird power. She first said some weird chant, and then it liked like she blew a kiss, and all the little demons went poof." Piper was demonstrating when Castil let out a yell.

" Oh no! This is very very bad."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

" Oh no? Did he just say Oh no? Cuz I swear I just heard Oh no." Piper looked frantic.

" Piper calm down. It is probably not that big of a deal." Leo tried to hide his concern but he couldn't.

" No big deal? Does Oh no ever mean no big deal? No because." she sits there for a second then throws her arms in the air. " Because it is a very HUGE deal!" Chris comes over and puts his arm around her, and it calms her down a bit.

Paige looks at Castil with pleading eyes. " Who is she? Is she someone that we are going to have vanquish?" Castil's eyes got wide and his mouth tightened into a thin line.

" No, you cannot vanquish her, and you will not vanquish her." he said in a determined voice. Phoebe's eyes got wide.

" Excuse me? Why won't we vanquish her?"

" Because, she is my daughter." He said with a certain sadness in his voice.

In the underworld...

Fayre waited untill he called her in. She had messed up, but she wasn't expecting Brian to be a witch too. It was weird though, it was almost like she knew before hand though, he seemed familiar to her. " Fayre you may enter." She walked in where the hooded figure stood.

" Hello master." She bowed before him. " I am sorry I have failed you, but I wasn't expecting the boyfriend to also be a witch." The hooded figure started to laugh.

" Oh Fayre if you only knew." Fayre was very confused, but didn't have a chance to ask any questions. " Ok, the time has come, everybody is where they need to be, and since plan A went to shams we will get them by force, and guess who is going to be leading the group." Fayre knew she should be happy, but something inside of her didn't feel right.

Back at the manor...

Phoebe stood there mouth hanging open. " I'm sorry, did you say daughter?" Castil nodded his head and looked at Brian.

Brian looked just as suprised as everybody else.

" Yeah dad, did you say daughter?" Castil looked at Brian with sorrow filled eyes.

" Yes son, I am so sorry I never told you, but I thought she was dead. When the source killed your mother he took your twin sister with him. I was in the other room with you when I heard your mother scream, and when I ran in there he had her in his arms. There was nothing I could do. So I thought, I thought he had killed her, but looks like I was wrong." Castil looked at the ground and sighed.

Paige was in shock, she knew that everything happened for a reason, and she knew that the Charmed family had help them get their daughter and sister back.

" We vanquished the source. Who would take in a half witch?" Piper asked with raised eyebrows.

Cole shook his head. "One of the upper-level demons could have taken her in. Anything could have been the reason, especially because the source knew we were coming after him. He was not a dumb man, if he thought she would be worth it he would be sure that she was taken care of." He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"But how did he know it was her?" Phoebe asked in a suspicous voice. She looked at Castil with her eyebrows drawn together. Castil took a deep breath.

" Because of her power you said she had. I am sorry to say, but she has the kiss of death, or life. Depending on how she chooses to use it. Unfortunatly as you can tell, she uses it to kill." Piper didn't seem convinced.

" Okay mister sorceror. What I am not understanding is why you didn't decide to tell us that Brian had a twin." Piper crossed her arms and stared at him. Castil did not look intimidated though.

" Okay, maybe you didn't hear the part where I said I thought she was dead." Piper opened her mouth, but Sadie started screaming.

Paige heard her daughters scream and ran into the conservatory followed closely by the rest of the group. When she got in there she saw a demon trying to grab a running, screaming Sadie. Peter was standing in the middle of the room with his eyes closed. Then in the blink of an eye he had a lion standing next to him. He opened his eyes and they were yellow. He looked at the demon and the lion jumped for, but the demon dodged and Peter missed.

Henry charged after the demon. He was used to being attacked by demons, but that didn't change the fact that it was still going after his little girl, and Phoebe taught him martial arts so he was prepared for anything. He ran headfirst into the demon, knocking him down. Sadie stopped when she saw Henry, and started running into his arms when Fayre shimmered in behind her, and grabbed her. Sadie started screaming again.

" Give me my daughter back, now!" Paige said in an angry voice. Fayre looked at her and smiled. Not saying a word, almost like she was taunting her. Henry was crouched down, waiting for the opportune moment to lunge. When he saw out of the corner of his eye, Peter doing the same thing, he didn't have the lion anymore, but he himself was part lion. Peter lunged and Henry yelled out, but it was to late. Fayre turned around and blew into her hand then waved it at Peter, as he vanished. Henry without thinking lunged at Fayre. She brought her hand up and he went flying backwards by an invisible shield. He hit the wall, and slid to the ground.

" NO!" Phoebe screamed at the top of her lungs. She didn't know what she was gonna do, Fayre was obviously powerful, but she had just made her son vanish. She charged after her, but Cole grabbed her arm, and stared at where Fayre was. She looked at him, and watched as he turned into Belthazor before her eyes. He hadn't turned into his demonic half in years, before Patience was born. The thing was though, she was glad he did.

" What did you do with my son!" he bellowed as he threw an energry ball at her. Fayre easily dodged it still holding a sobbing Sadie. He threw another, and another, and another, and another, but she dodged everyone. So finally he ran after her with all of his might. She stood in place and when he was about ten feet away she brought her hand to her mouth and blew. The mighty Belthazor went flying across the room, and through the wall. When he landed he turned back into Cole.

" Wyatt, go check on Henry, Chris stay here with me." Piper was used to taking charge, being the oldest sister it was almost second nature, but what she wasn't sure of was why Fayre wasn't leaving. She had Sadie, which seemed to be what she was after. Was she staying here just to torture them? She brought her hands up and tried to freeze her, but it didn't work. Fayre smiled at her then started to blow her a kiss, but something stopped her.

" That's it enough!" The voice made shivers run down her body. Nobody scared her, so who was this voice that seemed so threatening. A middle aged man and that boy Brian and walked up, and was standing next to Piper. She glared at them, she couldn't let them see that just their prescence effected her. So she brought her hand to her lips, and extended her hand, but Brian brought his hand up, and she could feel the kiss just slip away.

Phoebe stared in amazment. Fayre and Brian looked almost identical, from their wavy black hair, and their striking blue eyes, and with their tan skin. She looked over at Piper, and could tell she was thinking the same thing. _Maybe Castil is telling the truth. _She thought to herself. She was thrown back into reality though when she remembered that her son was gone, and it was her fault.

Piper tried blowing Fayre up several times, but nothing was working. She watched Paige trying to figure out how she was gonna get Sadie back without hurting her. Wyatt had healed Henry and he was up standing next to Paige with anger in his eyes. " Paige can't you just orb Sadie to you?" Piper asked.

" I can try, but none of our other powers work on her." Paige held out her hands, " Sadie." she called, but nothing happened. No swirl of blue orbs, nothing. Paige looked even madder now. Its one thing when you mess with her, but when you mess with her daughter it is like a whole other story.

Brian was staring at Fayre. Could she really be his sister? He knew that he could never do anything like that, but if she was part evil that means that he was part evil, and if she had the capability to do that, then he had the capability to do that. _ NO!_ he told himself. He would never do anything like that. He was raised to use his powers for good. He knew what he had to do.

He raised his hands in the air, and a small swirl of wind formed in his hand. With all the stength he could he threw it at Fayre. When it reached her it started swirling around her. Faster and faster and faster. Maybe if he concentrated enough he could lift Sadie out with no harm to her.

Fayre stood in the middle of what seemed like a tornado, and she could feel Sadie getting out of her grasp. She held on tighter determined not to mess again. Well she has news for this Brian two can play at this game. She concentrated as hard she could and then without any warning she threw her free arm out as her power went through the winds of the tornado, and headed straight for Brian. Then she shimmered out as fast as she could.

Brian felt the force of Fayre's power, as he went flying through the archway to the other end of the house. _How in the world did she get out of that? Nobody has gotten ot of that before, and now she is gone with Sadie. _He thought to himself as he rubbed the back of his head.

Patience ran after Brian, he had risked his life for them. No matter how hard she tried, she knew she couldn't be mad at him. She knew how it was to have to keep a secret away from everyone you knew. She saw him crumbled in a ball in the living room, and she ran over to him and gave him a hug. " Thankyou so much."

Brian grunted and gave her a hug back. " Well I didn't do much. She still took your brother and your cousin, but I swear Patience if it's the last thing I do I will get them back."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my sister. Today is her birthday, and I just wanted to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Just to let you guys know, that this chapter probably won't have anything to do with birthdays. It was just a little thing I put in. Please read and review. Thanks

-Jenifer

CHAPTER 8

Patience and Brian walk back into the conservatory hand in hand. Upon enetering they saw everybody in a mess. Phoebe was crying into Cole's shoulder. Henry was holding Paige, as she just stared were Fayre was standing. While Piper was standing in shock. Leo had his arm around her, and the boys were standing behind her.

Cole looked up and saw Patience standing there with Brian. She was holding his hand staring at the room. A tear slid down her. He was ready to go to her, but Brian was already there with a shoulder for her to cry on. " How could she do this? He was only a little boy. Sure he might have been annoying at times, but she didn't need to vanquish him." he heard her say through sobs.

" No, it is not over. We will fight this. I mean we are the Charmed One's. We are the most powerful force ever. Well other than our children, and not only do we have the power of the Charmed One's, but we also have the power of her very own blood." Piper looked at Brian.

" Me? You are going to use my blood to make a vanquishing potion aren't you?" He looked at the ground then at his father. He knew that she needed to be vanquished and that she was evil, but it was weird. He almost felt some sort of connection with her. " Will my blood even work?"

" Yes, you guys are connected. You are connected between the bond of brother and sister, and not only are you brother and sister, but you are twins. That makes the bond that much tighter. You can sense her all you have to do is concentrate. It will come to you I promise." Piper smiled, and it almost made him think that he could.

" Well, I am not going to stand around and let you vanquish my daughter. Brian are you coming?"Castil looked at Brian, and he shook his head. He knew that he needed to stay with the Halliwells, he knew that they needed him. " Fine." and with that said he poofed away. Everybody was standing looking at where Castil was standing when Chris broke the silence.

" Mom, you mean you trust him now?" Chris asked, looking at Brian. Not really sure how he felt about the very powerful half demon standing next to him.

" Christopher, he risked his life to save us, against his sister. How could you not?" She said in a matter of fact voice. She looked at Phoebe. " You couldn't sense anything evil could you?" Phoebe shook her head through red puffy eyes. Piper looked at Leo. "Do you trust him?" Leo looked at Brian then back and Piper.

" Piper if you trust him. I trust him."Piper nodded her head.

" Good, then lets find my neice and nephew." The group started walking out except for Phoebe. Brian noticed that she wasn't with the rest of them and went to go see if she was ok. She was kneeling with her hands on the ground were Peter was last standing with her eyes closed.

" Mrs. Halliwell?" He asked quietly, not wanting to disrupt her. Phoebe opened her eyes and looked at him.

" Phoebe." she said then stood up. " You can call me Phoebe, after all you did practically just save my life." He blushed a little and then looked at the ground. He could definantly see where Patience got her good looks, but then again the Halliwell family was known for thier good looks, not only their witchcraft.

" Mrs..." he stopped when she raised an eyebrow at him. " Phoebe" she smiled and nodded her head. " I just wanted to say that I am really sorry to what happened to Peter, and I swear if it is the last thing I do. I will stop my sister, and get your son and niece back." His voice had this tone of determination in it, and she knew instantly that he would not harm them.

" Thankyou, and I might just take you up on that offer." She walked over to him and put her hand on his arm, but got thrown into a premonition.

_It was in a cave and Fayre was standing next to a tied up Sadie and Peter. When a hooded figure stepped out of the darkness and looked at the children. **"You have done me well. I needed all three but this will be good enough. Now leave me while I take care of them." **Fayre looked at the children then at the hooded figure. _

_**" But master, what are you going to do with them?" **she asked, looking afraid of what he was going to say. The hooded figure laughed. _

_**" Kill them of course. Then I will take their powers, and by taking their magic I will be taking some of the Halliwell magic, and I will be one of the most powerful beings to ever have lived, and the first thing I will do is kill the blessed family and their twice-blessed child, and then I am going to kill your brother." ** He did an evil sort of laugh and Fayre looked confused._

_**" My brother?"** she asked, but it was to late he held out his hand and two knives appeared, then in the blink of an eye he sent them flying towards the children. _

Phoebe gasped as she got knocked out of the vision. Sometime during it Brian had called everybody in because they were all standing around looking at her, waiting to see what she had just seen. Cole came over to her and put his arms around her. " Phoebe what did you see?" He asked anxiety in his voice.

" He wants to kill them. Cole he wants to kill Peter. Which means he isn't dead yet." Phoebe knew she shouldn't be excited, but she couldn't help it. She has a chance of saving her son now. Cole didn't look as optimistic.

" Well thats great hunny. Now we just have to find him before the premonition takes place. You guys should start scrying." He looked at Wyatt, Chris and Patience. " Brian why don't you go with them, I mean you guys share the same blood. She will be easier to find with you scrying, and you three can start on the vanquishing potion."

" But dad." Patience started but with a quick look from Cole she was quiet again. They all just stood there when he yelled. "Now!" they looked at Piper and with a nod of her head they orbed upstairs.

Cole started barking out orders, and everyone did them no questions asked, but Phoebe interrupted him in the middle of one of his orders. " Cole." he looked at her with an annoyed look. He didn't like being interrupted when he was explain something.

" What?" he asked calming down a little.

" Well, I think Fayre. I think she might help us." Cole looked at her with wide eyes.

" Phoebe, she took our child and Paige's what in the world makes you think that she will help us?" he had his eyebrows together with his hand on his hip. Phoebe looked up at him.

" Because I just do." She stared back at him with the same determination in her eyes. " And out of the two of us who do you think will be more apt to tell how she really feels. An empath" she points to herself. " or an ex demon?" she points at Cole.

Paige stares at Phoebe and Cole staring each other down. Both of them being the stubborn people they are and not wanting to back down. Her stomache got kinda queezy and she put her hand over it. _"Hey calm down in there." _she says to herself. She and Henry were planning on telling the family at dinner tonight that they were going to have another baby, but they had forgotten that Brian was coming over, and well you know the rest. They really haven't got the opportunity with demons attacking and all. " Phoebe I trust you." she said smiling at her.

"Well I'm with Cole, how are we supposed to trust a demon?" Henry said crossing his arms. Paige raises and eyebrow at him, but Leo interrupts.

" I am with them. She kidnapped your children, she is not someone I would call an alley." So it came down to the Charmed One's against their husbands. Battle of the sexes have a whole knew meaning now.

" Are you kidding me?" Piper looked at Leo like she was in disbelief. Leo stood by Cole for the moral support as Phoebe backed up to her sisters.

" Henry hunny I really think that you need to come with us." Paige smiled at him, but in a threatening way, but he didn't back off.

" Paige, hunny I don't even think you should be going after the demon. Let alone if she is some powerful dangerous thing. Anyway I have an elder and half demon on my side." He looked at Cole and Leo, when he looked back at the girls they were all standing with their hands on their hips, and an eyebrow raised.

" Well guess what, we are the Charmed One's." and with that Paige grabbed the Phoebe and Piper who were on each side of her and orbed out of the room. Henry was standing there with his mouth hanging open.

" Henry, Henry, Henry, I figured you would have known better than that by now." Cole was shaking his head, with a small smile on his face. Henry looked at him and then at Leo.

" What is he smiling about?" he asked with a quick look towards Cole who was still kinda laughing.

" He is probably just happy that it was you, and not him that the girls got mad at." Cole shrugged his shoulders and started walking up the stairs to the attic, but stopped a couple stairs up.

" Hey why did you say Paige shouldn't go after the demon?" Cole asked raising an eyebrow. Henry looked at the ground. Paige wanted to tell everyone together, but he had been caught, and if there was one thing he learned in this family was it was not a good idea to lie.

" Because, she is pregnant." He could practically hear Leo's mouth dropping to the ground, but then he felt a tight embrace.

" Congradulations, It is kinda rotten timing, but I mean there is not really any good timing when your family is powerful witches that are fighting demons every other day." Henry nodded his head and looked at Cole, who was smiling.

" Well , I have to say I never saw that one coming, but congrats anyway. Now lets go get our wives before they do something stupid."

In the attic...

" Hey, hows it going up here?" the sisters orbed in to see the children hard at work. Brian was over a map swinging one of the most powerful crystals they had over it. While Patience was looking at the book while Wyatt threw them in a boiling pot, and Chris was scribbling furiously over a pad of paper. They all looked up from their appointed task when they entered.

" Well, the potion is coming. I don't know if it is going to work. Since I don't know exactly how her power works. Or even all the powers she has. So I am just mixing and matching and hoping for the best, and since nothing has exploded yet. I am thinking it working out ok. We need some Billings Root, but we don't have any up here." she looked Piper. " Do you know if you have any in the kitchen?" Piper nodded her head.

" Yeah, should be in the third cupboard to the left of the refriderator. I will go down and get it for you." She started to turn around to go downstairs, but Patience yelled out after her.

" No, its ok Aunt Pip-" she got cut off, and when she finished she was standing in the kitchen. She took a step and kinda lost her balance. _Did I just shimmer? I just shimmered! Why do I have to get a new power now! _she thought to herself, but she could hear Phoebe screaming frantically for her.

" Patience! Patience? Patience!" Patience looked at the cupboard and found the Billings Root right where Piper said it would be. Then she shrugged shoulders. _Why not? _she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and thought of the attic, and when she opened them she was there. Everybody was staring at her, and she felt self-conscious.

" I got the Billings Root." She held up the bottle and laughed a little. Cole smiled real big and ran up to give her a hug.

" My little girl can shimmer!" Patience looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

" Yeah, great just what I need. Another power, I do good to control the ones I have." as soon as she finished Chris let out a yell.

" I got it!" he screamed, which scared Patience. She rose her hands in the air, and a flame of fire came out of it. Brian acting quickly held out his hand, and the flame redirected his way, and went into his hand. Patience crossed her arms and looked at Cole.

" See!" she said in a _I told ya so _sort of way. Cole was about to open his mouth, but Piper interrupted.

" Not now Cole." she looked at him, and he shut his mouth. " Chris what were you screaming about?"

" Well... I think I just figured out how we can find her." He looked at Wyatt with a smug smile on his face.

" Well what is it?" Piper asked.

" Well, I rewrote the to call a lost witch spell. The thing is Brian is gonna have to say it, but instead of calling her to us. We are going go to her." Piper smiled.

" Good thinking Chris, other than that is everything ready?" She looked at Paitence and Wyatt. Wyatt added the Billings Root, and the potion went poof, and Brian took the spell Chris had written. They were all ready to go demon hunting.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

" Everyone ready?" Piper looked at the large family, and with a nod of all their heads she knew that it was time. She handed the slip of paper to Brian, as he began to say the rhyme. He could feel the power searching for her, and he could feel it latch on to her. Then he felt him and the large body of people being moved to where she was.

" Where are we?" Patience asked in a hushed voice. Cole put his arm around her.

" We are in her lair." Patience tensed a little bit. She had only been in the underworld a couple of times. Her dad was very protective, and didn't allow her to go down, but Wyatt and Chris and her had chased some demons down here before.

" Where are they?" Chris asked looking from wall to wall.

" Maybe you messed up on the spell." Wyatt answered with a quick grin. Chris stared at him.

" I highly doubt that. Your just jealous, because I am better at spells then you are." Chris said with a smug look on his face.

" Yeah, well you are jus-" Wyatt started but got interrupted.

" Boys...boys, do you really think right now is the best time to be arguing?" Leo asked. Wyatt and Chris looked at him for a second then both turned around to start arguing again. Leo shook his head and looked at Piper who was already on her way of taking care of the situation.

" Shutup, do you want every demon in the underworld knowing that we are down here?" Piper looked at them with " the look" that all mothers allover the world have down so well.

" Well it doesn't matter, because you could just freeze them all." Wyatt said smiling.

" Suckup." Chris said inbetween fake coughs. Wyatt turned and gave him a drop dead look.

" Honestly Chris, if I wouldn't have seen it with my own eyes I never would have believed that you come back from the future to save your brother." Piper looked at him, usually the whole guilt thing works on Chris. Luckily it did this time too.

" Sorry mom." he said looking down at the ground.

" Yeah, sorry mom." Wyatt doing the same thing. There was no mistaking that these two boys were definantly brothers.

" Good, now come on. They have to be somewhere around here." She said motioning the group to follow her.

" Yeah, unless Chris messed up on the spell." Wyatt said under his breath. Leo turned around and gave him a 'knock it off' look. Wyatt did a boyish grin, and walked to follow Piper.

The group came to a narrow hallway and at the end of it they could hear talking. They very quietly snuck up, and what they found was exactly what they were looking for.

Phoebe recognized it before, she had seen this exact place,exact scene in her premonition." My brother?" she heard Fayre's confused voice, and realized that the demon was about to throw the knives.

" Piper freeze them!" Piper with no hesitation froze the knives in midair, but niether Fayre nor the demon froze.

" Why didn't they freeze?" Chris asked looking at Piper, but she wasn't paying attention. She was too busy paying attention to the very big hooded demon who they were now going to have to fight, and knowing that one of their most defensive powers didn't work.

The demon started to laugh. " Do you really think you can freeze me witch? I am much to powerful for your wimpy freezing power."

" Excuse me? Did you just call me wimpy?" She looked at Leo. " Did he just call me wimpy?"

" Piper." Leo said in an anxious voice.

" You have no idea who are you dealing with." the hooded voice said, in a less humurous voice this time.

" Oh, I have a pretty good idea, and you clearly don't have any idea who are you messing with." Phoebe said with determination in her voice. She has come across many demons in her life, and they didn't intimdate her, but there was something about this demon that made her unsure of herself. He almost seemed familiar.

The demon laughed again. " Oh but I do. I know of the Charmed One's power from personal experience. I have been vanquished by your power. You took away most treasured possession, and now it is time to take away yours." The demon looked back at children, to throw anew set of knives,but he wasn't quick enough.

Wyatt knew that he was the most powerful thing ever, but he didn't use his power very often. He only tapped into a little bit of it when he was fighting demons, and that was usually more than enough, but he had a feeling that he was going to need much more. " No!" he yelled. He raised his hands as extreme amount of power went towards the hooded figure. When it hit him he went flying across the cave and hit the wall with a loud thunk.

" No!" Fayre screamed running over to him. She leaned down next to him. " Master? Master?" The hooded figure stood up, and pushed her away.

" No! He will regret doing that to me!" he bellowed. He turned around and put his hood down. It revealed a face uglier than hell. With warrior markings all over it, and half of it was deformed. It was the same face as theSource.In fact, it was the Source.

" I thought you were dead!" Paige screamed out. The source started laughing.

" Oh, how little do you know. I will admit that your power did vanquish me, but I found my way back. With not as much power. You witches weakened me, and it has been my goal since I have been back to do to you, what you did to me, and I knew I needed her to do it." He looked at Fayre. Fayre's eyes went wide, and she stared at him.

" But I thought." he turned and snarled at her, and with a wave of his hand sent her flying.

" You will speak when spoken too!" He bellowed. " I would have liked to have had both of you." he looked at Brian. " But Castil, the stupid sorceror, had you. Luckily, your poor little witch mother was much to weak from giving birth to two of you to defend herself. One of the most easiest killings." He started to laugh again, and Brian could feel his temper starting to rise.

" Don't talk about my father like that!" He yelled at the Source, taking a step forward away from the protection of the group. The Source stared at him, and took a step toward him. Brian had an idea, he just need the Source to get a little closer.

" OOOOO, you are such a poor fool. Just think of the power you could have had, if I could have raised you like your sister. You could be the next Source, the ruler of all the underworld." he sounded almost dissappointed.

"Never." Brian recognized his voice almost instantly, and turned to see his dad standing a few feet away from him.

" Well isn't this turning out to be a lovely runion. I have my two favorite betrayers, who fell in love with witches here with me the same day!" The source almost seemed to spit at the part with the witches. " Castil, old man. Let me ask you? How is your wife?" The Source asked laughing at his own joke.

Castil screamed and sent bolts of electricity towards him. It didn't even seem to effect him, with a wave of his hand Castil went flying across the room. Hitting the wall and sliding to the ground unconcious. That was it, Brian had enough. He raised his hands, and sprayed the Source with water.

" What are you doing, giving me a bath?" The Source said in a mocking voice. " I thought you were supposed to be a prodigny." Brian smiled his own devious smile.

" Oh, but I am" with that he sent bolts of lighting at him,the Source started to scream and shake. Brian was electricuting him, with about the power of 4 lightning storms.

" No!" Fayre jumped at the Source to knock him out of the current, but in return got stuck there. Brian only held it for a couple seconds before realizing what had happened. Fayre fell to the ground, unconscious. _No, what have I done! _Brian thought to himself before running over to her, and checking to see if she was still alive. He knew that he was using some pretty major power.

" What are we supposed to do now!" Paige yelled at Piper as the Source picked himself off the ground and started sending fireballs, and energyballs left and right. Piper froze some and blew up some. Paige was orbing them back at him, but it didn't seem to effect him.

" Alright plan C!" Piper yelled.

"We had a plan C?" Chris yelled back rolling out of the way of a energy ball. Something had happened, and demons started popping in all over the place.

" Yes, get the kids!" Piper yelled. Piper started blowing up the demons that were gaurding the children.

" Sadie and Peter." Paige called, hoping she could call the children to her, but it was no good. They were magically protected. She orbed a few fireballs away and started running towards the children, but got stopped with a hard kick to her gut which sent her flying in the wall.

" No!" Henry screamed as he saw the demon kick Paige in the gut. He ran over to her, she was conscious, but was still on the ground holding her stomache. " Paige, are you alright?" he said putting his hand on her stomache. She looked at him with pain in her eyes.

" Leo." She said through a labored breathe. He turned around to call him, but he was already on his way over.

" Is she alright?" He asked looking at Paige with concern. Henry shook his head.

" I don't think so. Can you fix it?" he asked in a frantic voice.

" I can try." He put his hands over her stomache and moved them up and down, untill he found the problem. As a white light came down from his hand. When he was done he looked at Paige, and she nodded her head that everything was ok. " That was a close one. Maybe-" Leo didn't get to finish his sentence before Paige was back on her feet.

" No, I'm ok now." Leo nodded his head, and watched as Paige and Henry went to go fight some demons.

Brian crawled over to his dad, dodging fireballs and such. When he got there he saw a puddle of blood. " Dad! Dad! Dad, wake up, please wake up." He could feel tears start to well up in his eyes. He laid his head down on his chest and started crying when he felt his dad move. He looked up at his face, as Castil's eyes fluttered open just for a second.

" Save her, for me." he managed to say through labored breathes. Then he took his last, as his head fell to the side, Brian could almost feel his life slip from him. He sat there for awhile, staring at his fathers body. He felt all these emotions running through him. The sadness and the anger.

" Is he gone?" Brian could barely hear Patience, she was so quiet. He turned around and nodded his head. " I'm so sorry." She sad looking at the ground. Brian also looking away say piles of ash everywhere, and he knew that she had protected them, so he could say good-bye. Now it was time for him to protect their family, and do his fathers last wish.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Well this is the last chapter, and I just want to say thankyou for all your support. I plan to write another one real soon, please read and review and tell me what you think. By the way if you want an Epilouge let me know and I will write one. Thanks so much.

-Jenifer

Chapter 10

Brian got up off the ground, eyes red with fury, and he felt about 10 ft tall. " ENOUGH!" his voice was deep and echoed off the walls. Everybody stopped fighting, and sat and stared at the clearly pissed off witch. He looked at the demons and lifted his hands in the air, they were clasped to together, and as he seperated them, everyone could see that he was holding a tornado. He looked at the demons and smiled, then he threw the mini tornados at them which made them scream in anguish.

Fayre woke up in time to see the demons poof infront of her eyes. She looked at Brian as he was walking towards the Source. _Was this really her brother, and was that really her father. _She felt a pang in her heart, and she had the feeling that she would never get to know him. She looked at the Source, and for the first time in her life saw the evil in him. "What have I done?" she said.

" You killed my father, and now you are going to pay." Brian lifted his hands to the Source, who looked almost scared.

" You poor boy, you don't even know what you are doing." the Source said, even though his voice was unsteady. " You couldn't hurt me, you aren't powerful enough to hurt me."

" Oh, but you are so wrong." Brian flicked his wrists and lighting bolts came out of his hands. " Not powerful enough now?" he screamed, to be heard over the screaming demon. " I will show you not powerful enough." With one hand still sending lightning bolts towards the Source he used his other one, and formed a raincloud over the source, and made it storm over him.

" AAAHHHHH!" the Source screamed. Brian brought his hands back and the source fell to the ground, shaking from all the electricity that had ran through his body. " That all you got?" the Source said through labored breathes. Brian couldn't believe his ears. He raised his hands to try a different tactic, but felt a hand on his arm.

" No." he turned to see Fayre staring at him.

" You better step back, or I will kill you too." he was in no mood to deal with her.

She smiled, " No, let me." He rose one eyebrow, and turned to look at the group, who were all standing with their mouths opened. He looked back and tilted his head to the side.

" Did I just hear you right?" She ignored him,and turned to look at the battered body laying in a heap on the ground.

" You took me away from my family." she waved her arm, and the Source went flying against the wall. " You tried to turn me evil." She waved her arm again, and he went through the wall. " You killed my mother, and then tried to turn me against my family." She got close to his face. So her nose was practically touching his. " And you tried to get me to kill my father and my brother." She blew in his face, and he started to choke. " Guess what. You are done using me." She went to go blow in his face again.

" Wait," he choked out. She leaned back, waiting to hear what he was gonna say. " Before you kill me, I just want to tell you something." She raised an eyebrow. " Fix this." He looked to where Chris was standing, and sent a knife flying towards him. Before anyone could do anything it had gone through his stomache and he fell to the ground.

" NO!" Piper screamed, and ran over to her bleeding son. Fayre looked at Piper holding Chris in her arms, she was crying for Leo to heal him, but he couldn't.

" What did you do!" She screamed, but all the Source did was laugh, and that was what he was did when he died. Fayre ran over to the huddle. " Is he alright?" She asked concern in her voice.

" Does he look alright to you? Dad can't heal him, and I can't heal him. I can't even heal him, and I am the most powerful being there is." Wyatt answered, irritated with the question.

Piper was crying, and Leo was huddled over him. Wyatt was kneeled next to him, still trying to heal him. When Chris took his final breath. Piper wailed, and Fayre felt a silent tear run down her face. She looked at the rest of the family, and saw there silent sadness.

" Can't you guys do something? Aren't you supposed to be the most powerful family of witches the world as ever seen, and you can't even heal him?" Fayre was screaming more than questioning.

"We can't even heal the dead." Phoebe answered. Clutching on to Peter, they had rescued him and Sadie when Brian and Fayre were digging into the Source. Chris had gone over to undo the locks, and that was why he was out in the open for the Source.

" Well back off, cuz I can." Fayre sounded determined. She remembered the Source saying something about it long ago, but she had never used it before. She only used her powers to kill. So then how better to start her new life off, then to heal one of the Charmed One's kids.

" How do I know you aren't just going to take him away?" Piper asked, she tried to sound intimidating, but couldn't cuz she was crying to hard. Fayre just looked at her, and kneeled next to Chris. Piper didn't stop her anymore, just sat there and watched as Fayre leaned over her son.

_What if I can't heal him? What if this is just one huge mistake, and I am going to get there hopes up for nothing. How am I supposed to do this?" _she was starting to panic, and then she heard a voice.

" Concentrate." It said she closed her eyes and saw Castil standing there smiling at her." You can do it, you have the power. Just concentrate, I believe in you." She smiled at him, and she almost instantly knew what to do. She looked at the handsome man laying next to her. She leaned down and placed her lips tenderly on top of his. She could feel life flow into him, as he gasped for air.

" OMG!" Piper yelled, as she tightened her grip on a coughing Chris. Leo smiled, and joined Piper in hugging there youngest son.

" Little bro, if you ever do that to me again. I will bring you back to life, just to kill you again." Wyatt said through a teasing smile.

" Awww, glad to know you care." Chris said smiling back. Then he caught Fayres eye. " Thankyou." She smiled as she stared into his beautiful blue eyes. " Didn't know you had it in you."

" Well what can ya say." She smiled at him. " I changed."


End file.
